With the increased use in psychiatry of descriptive methods such as structured interviews and with increased attention to sampling issues and statistical analyses, many of the beliefs about prognosis in psychiatric disorder have been modified or radically altered. Beliefs that certain diagnostic categories, such as schizophrenia are prognostically specific and that certain variables such as social relations are of prognostic importance only for a particular diagnostic group are just some of the common assumptions that have been challenged. This proposal requests funding to pursue further the analysis of data from a prospective study of prognosis in a representative sample of first hospital admissions for functional psychiatric disorder. In this investigation admission data were collected on a sample of 272 inpatients (and a comparison group of 100 outpatients) using structured interviews and rating scales. A two-year follow-up was carried out using the same data collection procedures. Information was obtained on symptoms and signs, psychiatric history, premorbid adjustment, family history, stressful life events, treatment received, social function, living setting, family relationship characteristics, and other relevant variables. Twenty-one reports from this project have already been published in major journals and presented at national meetings of the American Psychiatric and American Psychological Associations. But many more relationships that define key diagnostic and prognostic processes need to be explored, and especially in the prognostic realm, several basic hypotheses must be further pursued. This need has been stimulated by the richness of the data which are unique from such a sample -- and also by unexpected impediments to data analysis arising when the PI took a job where research time was anticipated but did not materialize. The PI has resigned that position to resume research and would like to bring the potential of this First Admission Study to fruition.